


Babysitting

by Lolcupcake



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: Marvel Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolcupcake/pseuds/Lolcupcake
Summary: Hello everyone thankyou for clicking on my story this is my first writing on archive of our own so it may not be the best but I am going to try my best to make it enjoyable for you all thankyou and I will post again tomorrow





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone thankyou for clicking on my story this is my first writing on archive of our own so it may not be the best but I am going to try my best to make it enjoyable for you all thankyou and I will post again tomorrow

Peter Parker was still sad about Tony starks death he missed him so much but he always felt better whenever he saw Morgan's face she was just so happy and energetic how could he stay sad.  
"Again again. Morgan said with a smile waiting for peter to throw her up and catch her.  
Peter picked her up and threw her in the air catching her as gravity sent her back towards him.  
"Ok Morgan let's go inside and get you something to eat. Peter said grabbing her hand they walked inside and Peter made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for her she gobbled it down and drank the rest of her juice as she got up from her chair she ran upstairs pulling peter along with her she grabbed her crayons from the bucket on her shelf and some paper and started coloring peter would always love Morgan and he would always love babysitting her.


End file.
